Continuum-GPA Peace Treaty
The Continuum-GPA Peace Treaty was the binding document that brought an end to the Woodstock Massacre, otherwise known as the Continuum-GPA War. It was an agreement between the Green Protection Agency and Continuum alliances; the New Pacific Order, FOK, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation, The Order of the Paradox and North Atlantic Treaty Organization. GPA was released from the surrender terms on February 1, 2009. It set the record for the most amount of war reparations demanded in any peace treaty until it was surpassed with the NPO's reparations to Karma from the Karma War. Text of Peace Treaty The Green Protection Agency (GPA) admits defeat and wrongdoing in the present conflict and surrenders to the Continuum signatories of these terms. The signatories agree to cease hostilities contingent on the fulfillment of the following conditions: 1. The GPA agrees to provide reparations in the form of 10,000 technology to each of the Continuum alliances directly engaged in the present war. At the individual request of any of these alliances, money can be provided in lieu of tech at the exchange rate of $3 million per 100 tech. These reparations are to be paid within three months of the date on which the GPA accepts these surrender terms. 2. All GPA member nations will be required to participate in a period of disarmament lasting three months from the date of the ratification of these terms. Disarmament entails all of the following: maintenance of soldiers at no more than 30% of nation population; no tanks; no cruise missiles; no nuclear missiles; no aircraft; no military improvements (missile defenses, missile satellites, guerrilla camps and barracks) beyond those necessary to maintain Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) wonders. In the event of a unjustified, coordinated military attack on the GPA for this 3 month period, the Continuum will provide assistance. 3. GPA member nations will be barred from the maintenance of any nuclear arsenal indefinitely with the exception of a maximum of 13 total peacetime nukes within the GPA Alliance to be kept on hand for the protection from nuclear rogues. In the event of attack by nuclear rogues, they may go up to 30 nukes to defend their nations under siege. All nukes must be decommissioned at the end of the conflict. In the event of an attack by an alliance, those nations under attack may have up to 3 nukes each for defensive purposes. All nukes must be decommissioned back to the base level at the conclusion of the war. 4. The GPA will take action to correct widely acknowledged deficiencies and failings in their governmental structure and alliance culture that have compromised their stated principles of neutrality. This includes a restructuring of their charter and similar governing documents, which will be submitted for approval by the seven Continuum signatories of these terms no later than one month after these terms take effect. If the charter is not approved it will be sent back for revision or a suitable charter will be provided by the Continuum signatories, to be followed for a minimum period of one year thereafter. 5. Any GPA member nation found in abeyance of the disarmament terms will be issued an in-game notification message listing the transgressions of the nation in question and a link to the surrender terms; failure of that nation to comply with the terms upon receipt of the message or within five (5) days of this message (whichever comes first) will result in ejection of the nation in question from the GPA. Failure of the GPA to expel the nation in question will be considered a violation of these terms by the GPA alliance and will result in a discretionary military response up to and including full-scale continuation of the war, as the seven aforementioned alliances deem appropriate. The GPA is responsible for ensuring reasonable compliance with these terms among their membership. If it is determined that the GPA are not taking necessary steps to enforce and adhere to these terms it will be considered an act of war against the seven aforementioned alliances. Summary of Peace Terms 1. GPA is to pay 70,000 tech or $2.1 billion to the Continuum by June 13, 2008. 2. Total disarmament of GPA and protection by the Continuum until June 13. GPA forbidden to have more than 30% military, no cruise missiles, no nuclear weapons, no aircraft, and no military improvements. (per nation) 3. GPA may not hold more than 13 nuclear weapons (as an alliance) during peace time. Only up to 30 total nuclear weapons in the event of a nuclear rogue attack. During an inter-alliance war upon GPA, nuclear compatible nations may have up to 3 nuclear weapons each. 4. GPA admits its government failed in trying to preserve neutrality. GPA to establish new charter and government structure by April 13, 2008 and to be approved by the seven Continuum signatory alliances. 5. If a nation is to be in violation of terms, they will have up to five days to disarm or risk being attacked by a Continuum signatory alliance. Signatories Signed this 13th day of March 2008: For the New Pacific Order: *Emperor Revenge, Divine Bovine Overlord, New Pacific Order, Moo-cows with guns *Bakunin's Dream, Imperial Regent For FOK: *ikMark - President *AvengerNL - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Scalare - Minister of Defense *Divi Filiius - Minister of Internal Affairs *MrCyber - Minister of Economic Affairs *Mwanatabu - Minister of Integration For the Independent Republic of Orange Nations: *Meterman, President *DarkMistress, Secretary of State, Councilor *Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, Councilor *Finsterbaby, Minister of Defense, Councilor *Bill N Ted, Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *Heft, Minister of Communications, Councilor *Matt Miller, Minister of the Vault, Councilor *Airknow, Minister of Internal Affairs, Councilor *Freezer, Councilor *Oasisfan23, Councilor For Valhalla: *Chefjoe, Regent *Lysdexia, Vice Regent *Tilton53, Emissary *Bob Sanders, Marshal *Irish, Chancellor *Tronix, Security Consul For The Phoenix Federation: *Slayer99 - Evil Overlord *TheBigBad - Evil Underlord *Rach86 - Minsister of Foreign Affairs *Jbone - Minister of Defense For The Order of the Paradox: *Crymson, Grandmaster *Feanor, Grand Hospitaller *Saber, Grand Chancellor For the North Atlantic Treaty Organization: *President: Pameshlu *Vice President: The Pansy *Secretary General: Anu Drake *Secretary of Defense: Tautology *Secretary of the Interior: Duncan King *Secretary of State: Lenny N Karl *Secretary of the Treasury: Brian Reimer For the GPA: *creativedynamo - President *JDMcBoggs - Vice President *ArgyleMind - Minister of Foreign Affairs *BlueGrassMotherland - Minister of Internal Affairs *gamer42 au - Minister of Economics *M a C a - Minister of Membership Compliance Category:War reparations Category:Continuum Category:Peace treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Green Protection Agency Category:FOK Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Valhalla Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization